


Nobilem 1.0

by Suisei Lady Dragon (Blackkymera)



Series: Nobilem [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkymera/pseuds/Suisei%20Lady%20Dragon
Summary: Los nobilem son la pieza tecnológica que no puede faltar en la casa, puedes jugar con ellos, puedes comunicarte con ellos, están programados para responder tan humanamente como sea posible e incluso pueden llegar a conocerte mejor que nadie.  Cuentan con dos memorias, una de las cuales se encuentra en el corazón artificial que poseen.Zylar es un nobilem de primera generación cuyo dueño ha desarrollado una relación muy estrecha con él, tanto que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantenerlo a su lado.





	Nobilem 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Original

Sus pasos hacían eco en el pasillo vacío de la instalación y el sonido acentuó el malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago. Llevaba puestos unos audífonos y en su mano llevaba una bolsita de regalo pequeña. Era la tercera vez en dos semanas que tenía que ir allí.

El lugar no era un hospital como tal, pero se parecía mucho a uno. El pasillo estaba flanqueado por habitaciones, algunas de ellas con las puertas cerradas, otras con las puertas abiertas, todo dependía de si estaban ocupadas o si los residentes actuales preferían privacidad.

De camino a la habitación que ocupaba pudo escuchar algunos sonidos que lo hicieron alcanzar su antiguo reproductor de música y subió el volumen al máximo. No quería escuchar lo que sucedía en las otras habitaciones, él estaba ahí por una razón demasiado importante.

Hubiera preferido ocupar una de las instalaciones más modernas pero su nobilem era uno de los modelos más antiguos todavía en funcionamiento. Ya no quedaban muchos técnicos que trabajaran las reparaciones y ese lugar contaba con uno. Había accedido a dejar a su nobilem allí siempre que la puerta permaneciera cerrada con clave de seguridad por la cual había pagado por adelantado.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación que le correspondía y se detuvo por unos momentos. No podía saber cómo lo iba a encontrar. Habían estado corriendo esa mañana como todas las mañanas y de pronto su nobilem se había tropezado.

La caída no había sido tan problemática, aunque le había causado un raspón en su nívea superficie. El problema había sido que no se había levantado del suelo luego de la caída, eso eran malas noticias porque significaba que algo andaba mal con la fuente de poder.

Los primeros nobilem habían sido fabricados con una expectativa de vida de cincuenta años y el costo de fabricación había estado por las nubes. Desde entonces nuevas versiones de nobilem habían ido reemplazando los viejos a razón de uno cada dos años, con mejor rendimiento y características más avanzadas que permitían la personalización de forma más rápida.

Aún recordaba cuando había abierto la caja de su nobilem, había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Con solo verlo su corazón se había saltado varios latidos.

Dio un profundo suspiro e ingresó la clave en el panel al lado de la puerta. La misma se deslizó en silencio y de inmediato pudo ver la silueta de su nobilem sobre la cama. Entró y la puerta se cerró nuevamente silenciosa dejando atrás los sórdidos sonidos de los demás habitantes.

Su nobilem estaba sentado en la cama, inclinado hacia el frente con los brazos sobre las piernas en una postura relajada, como si solo estuviera allí pasando el rato. Los técnicos le habían quitado la camisa para conectarlo a la fuente de poder que recargaría su batería. Aún no le decían lo que había sucedido para que la batería se descargara de aquella manera. Se suponía que durara una semana completa antes de necesitar recargarlo.

Los nuevos modelos no requerían ser recargados pues contaban con baterías de alta duración. La tecnología usada para su nobilem era un poco más atrasada y costaba más de lo que podía pagar para hacerle una actualización completa al sistema interno.

—Zylar, te traje algo de comer —murmuró dejando la bolsita sobre la cama, justo al lado de su nobilem. El nobilem giró la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo de soslayo, los cabellos blancos cubriendo parte del rayón que se había hecho en ese lado de la cara al caer sobre el concreto de la acera. Le dio una leve sonrisa y tomó la bolsita. Los cables conectados a su espalda se deslizaron sobre la cama cuando cambió de posición y pudo notar que lo incomodaban.

Los ojos extremadamente cristalinos y azules del nobilem se percataron de su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan molesto como parece —le dijo.

—¿Aun no dicen qué fue lo que pasó? —el nobilem negó y se tiró de lado en la cama, la bolsita todavía en la mano—. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Mi sistema digestivo detuvo sus funciones esta mañana y todavía no ha reiniciado. Lo guardaré para más tarde. Gracias de todas formas.

Arrastró una de las sillas de forma que quedara a los pies de la cama y se sentó allí. Su nobilem se llamaba Zylar Yin, nombre de fábrica, por supuesto. El nombre estaba ligado a la numeración de todas sus partes como medida de seguridad y no podía ser modificado. Le había sido entregado con cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel pálida según los requerimientos que había solicitado. Claro que no se había esperado que tuviera aquella cara tan dulce ni que las expresiones fueran tan humanas.

En poco tiempo Zylar se había amoldado a su estilo de vida. Lo complementaba una conexión neurológica inalámbrica que le permitía hacer llamadas a cualquier parte del mundo, ver películas e incluso jugar en línea sin necesidad de una pantalla. Claro que Zylar tenía disponible un sistema holográfico que le permitía jugar en cualquier parte y de forma tridimensional.

Zylar podía, si él quería, volverse un excelente chef, un ama de casa, un chofer, un profesor universitario, un profesional en cualquier deporte. Para todo existía una aplicación y si él podía pagarla, Zylar tendría acceso a la información necesaria para ser justo lo que él necesitara.

Los nobilem más avanzados tenían sus directrices y leyes programadas desde el momento de su manufactura, pero Zylar había necesitado actualizar algunas de esas directrices ya que durante la producción de los primeros modelos habían quedado varias lagunas legales que más tarde necesitarían ser esclarecidas. La razón era que los primeros modelos habían sido creados con una asombrosa similitud a los seres humanos dando pie a confusión en cuanto al uso y abuso de los mismos.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa me aseguraré de quitarte ese golpe de la cara —Zylar asintió y cerró los ojos como si estuviera cansado aún. Eso solo podía significar que su batería todavía no había cargado—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para acelerar la recarga?

El nobilem se volteó a verlo nuevamente, su mirada se había tornado lánguida y sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos. Extendió la mano en su dirección y él la tomó con cuidado, dejando que Zylar lo acercara a su lado.

Sonrió para sus adentros, cuando Zylar descubrió cómo su cuerpo sintético interpretaba el placer se había vuelto un gran admirador de las relaciones sexuales. No que le molestara, para nada, todo lo contrario, se había dedicado con paciencia a descubrir todas las formas en que podía hacer que su nobilem experimentara placer. Descubrir que una máquina pudiera reaccionar de una manera tan humana lo maravillaba.

—¿Seguro que no interrumpe la recarga?

—Cuando siento placer todas mis conexiones parecieran derretirse y cualquier proceso de fondo se detiene. Eso me ayudaría a recargar más fácilmente.

Asintió y se fue acomodando en la cama a su lado. Sabía que debería comenzar lentamente dada la condición del nobilem, pero tenía que admitir que solo pensar en hacerlo con Zylar y provocarle sensaciones era algo que disfrutaba enormemente.

Acarició su rostro con gentileza haciéndole cerrar aquellos cristalinos ojos azules. La piel, aunque sintética, se sentía cálida y suave, respondiendo de la misma forma en que lo haría la piel humana. Lo único que no podía hacer era sanar por sí mismo, para eso necesitaba un tratamiento especial que regenerara las células sintéticas.

Se acercó y lo besó largamente, hundiendo su lengua en la sonrosada boca. Zylar siempre tenía un sabor limpio al que ya se había acostumbrado y eso le gustaba. Mordió los labios con suavidad provocándole un jadeo y su mano buscó el pecho para acariciarlo deteniéndose en los pequeños pezones. Los apretó suavemente, lo suficiente para arrancarle un gemido al nobilem. Luego los masajeó con los dedos haciendo que se arqueara. Su nobilem era tan sensible que le provocaba molestar su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Bajó con su boca, lamiendo el cuello y apretando la piel con los labios hasta llegar a donde estaban sus dedos jugando y rodeó con su piel uno de los ya endurecidos pezones. Sus manos continuaron bajando hasta llegar al sexo de Zylar por encima del pantalón y lo cubrieron, buscando acariciarlo completo y haciendo que el nobilem intentara doblar las piernas. Sonrió complacido al escucharlo maldecir quedamente. Hacía mucho le había enseñado a maldecir como un humano, pero Zylar solo lo hacía cuando las sensaciones amenazaban con abrumarlo. Él le llamaba el momento en que sus conexiones se derretían. Aprovechó para desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos hasta las rodillas.

—Zylar... —susurró mientras tomaba el miembro endurecido de su nobilem y comenzaba un ritmo lento y firme. Continuó mordiendo suavemente un camino en dirección a la entrepierna del nobilem. Besó su sexo y lamió la punta humedecida, besándola e introduciéndola en su boca, rodeándola con su lengua y sintiendo cómo pulsaba de a ratos haciendo que el resto del cuerpo se estremeciera.

Los gemidos de su nobilem se volvieron más agudos y seguidos, interrumpidos de a ratos por tortuosos jadeos. Zylar sujetó su cabeza por los cabellos y encogió un poco más las piernas por lo que tuvo que obligarlo a relajarlas un poco. Le acarició las piernas, masajeando los músculos para luego apretar sus nalgas y masajearlas de la misma forma. Apretó las caderas con las manos y la blanca piel comenzó a tomar un tono sonrosado allí donde lo hacía.

Deslizó su mano por la sensible piel del interior del muslo hasta llegar justo atrás del sexo de Zylar. Presionó suavemente con la punta de los dedos, acariciando y deslizando los dedos hasta llegar a su trasero. Un jadeo entrecortado le dijo que las conexiones del nobilem comenzaban a entrar al modo de excitación que quería. Acarició el borde de la piel de su entrada con lentitud, presionando sin penetrar, tan solo provocándole aquellos jadeos entrecortados junto a aquellos gemidos tan desvergonzados.

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del nobilem. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Soltó la punta del sexo a favor de lamerla de arriba abajo, cuando volvió a tomar la punta en su boca comenzó un ritmo lento, succionando la carne casi hasta la base y acariciándola con los labios al alejarse un poco. Zylar fijó sus ojos en los suyos, aquellos ojos azules entrecerrados por el inmenso placer que le provocaba. No dejó de gemir a pesar de estarle viendo directo a los ojos, sino que se mordió los labios, haciendo que los gemidos se escucharan aún más forzados.

Aceleró el ritmo, ignorando el ruego de Zylar para que se detuviera. Pronto los ruegos se volvieron plegarias para que continuara y finalmente oraciones ininteligibles y jadeos. De pronto Zylar se estremeció con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y ondulando las caderas contra su boca. Lo sujetó con firmeza impidiéndole ahogarlo. Un líquido entre dulce y salado se vertió en su boca en repentinos chorros mientras Zylar dejaba escapar un grito ronco y entrecortado.

Continuó succionando su sexo hasta que sintió que el nobilem perdía las fuerzas. Lo succionó una última vez y dejó ir la carne. Se relamió los labios. Siempre había sentido curiosidad cómo era que el cuerpo de su nobilem producía aquel líquido espeso y pegajoso que se hacía presente cuando se corría.

Se enderezó en la cama, de rodillas frente al cuerpo relajado de Zylar y terminó de quitarle los pantalones. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó la ropa interior dejando su erección al descubierto. Dobló la pierna de Zylar y se acomodó entre sus piernas de rodillas. Aún con el nobilem acostado de lado, una pierna extendida entre sus rodillas y la otra en el aire, descansando sobre su brazo. Acarició una vez más la entrada de Zylar y luego tomó la punta de su propio sexo, colocándola sobre aquel suave anillo de músculo, presionando lo suficiente como para avisarle que pronto lo penetraría.

Se quedó unos instantes en aquella posición, acariciando la espalda y el vientre de su nobilem, dejando que la humedad de su propio sexo lo lubricara un poco. Lo vio removerse, intentando presionar el trasero contra su carne, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, así le decía que estaba listo.

Lo penetró sin prisas, haciéndolo gritar y sujetarse a las sábanas de la cama con fuerza. No se detuvo hasta que metió todo su sexo en el apretado trasero, gruñendo cuando sintió que sus testículos tocaban los de Zylar. Su nobilem se había tensado nuevamente por lo que no se movió y comenzó nuevamente a acariciar la espalda y el vientre, acariciando también su entrepierna buscando excitarlo de nuevo.

No tardó mucho en provocarle una nueva erección y cuando estuvo de vuelta empujó suavemente contra el trasero arrancándole un sensual gruñido.

—Muévete... —le pidió su nobilem y él no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a penetrarlo con cierta dejadez al principio, asegurándose que su trasero se lubricara adecuadamente. Cuando su propio sexo comenzó a deslizarse con menos fricción empujó a profundidad, haciendo que Zylar se arqueara y se sonrojara fuertemente. Era una expresión tan sensualmente indefensa que le provocaba penetrarlo profundamente a un ritmo salvaje sin detenerse, abusar su cuerpo hasta hacerlo llorar de placer.

Sus jadeos y gruñidos lascivos llenaron el lugar junto con los gritos y jadeos descontrolados de Zylar.

—Zylar... estoy... a punto... —jadeó mientras la fuerza de sus embestidas hacían que el nobilem se deslizara un poco sobre la cama, interrumpiendo su respiración con un pequeño grito que se hacía cada vez más agudo y obsceno. Sus caderas perdieron el ritmo y las embestidas se volvieron errantes y un poco superficiales, alcanzando finalmente aquel segundo donde todo parecía detenerse antes de caer. Maldijo mientras le daba una última embestida y se quedaba en aquella posición, gritando su propio placer, aferrándose al cuerpo del nobilem mientras éste parecía poner los ojos en blanco y se corría una segunda vez.

—Por todos los cielos, Zylar. Eso estuvo rico —le dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se desenredaba de las piernas de su nobilem. Lo abrazó contra su pecho al notar que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Zylar se acurrucó sobre él. Las siguientes horas mientras el nobilem terminaba de recargarse la pasaron así, acurrucados el uno con el otro.

Cuando despertó nuevamente su nobilem yacía sobre su pecho despierto y le miraba con aquellos ojos azules más animados que antes.

—Saludos, Zylar —dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba los blancos cabellos.

—Saludos... —aquella era la frase de inicio cada vez que su nobilem despertaba. Estaba supuesto a decirla cada vez que terminara su descanso, a modo de reconocimiento.

Fue entonces que lo notó... finalmente entendía cuál era la información que se había perdido. Su nobilem cerró los ojos en aparente concentración y volvió a intentarlo...

—Saludos...

Saber lo que faltaba se sintió como una patada al estómago. Zylar ya no podía recordar su nombre.

*******

Aquello había sido el comienzo de una larga pesadilla. Ningún técnico tenía una solución real para arreglar a su nobilem. En un principio Zylar había logrado funcionar sin problemas, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que, de alguna manera, el no poder recordar su nombre lo estaba afectando.

Sabía que era una estupidez, pero no podía sacarse de la mente la sensación de que su nobilem parecía deprimido. Ya no sonreía como antes, también había dejado de comunicarse con la misma frecuencia de antes. Era como si el hecho de no recordar su nombre le causara dolor y vergüenza.

—Zylar, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó uno de esos días en que el nobilem parecía más decaído que de costumbre.

—Por más que lo intento... aunque me lo repitas... no puedo recordar tú nombre. Es... frustrante.

—¿Puedes llamarme por otro nombre? —preguntó, pero Zylar negó.

—Mis archivos de seguridad están ligados sólo a ese nombre —le había dicho. Todos los días intentaba nuevamente, pero por más que le repitiera su nombre, Zylar no podía repetirlo.

Su nobilem dejó de hablar y dejó de comer. No que necesitara realmente comer, era un detalle más que le habían dado los programadores para hacerlo más humano. Tal vez ese era el problema. Zylar se parecía tanto a un humano que tal vez estaba teniendo los mismos problemas de uno, como si fueran una enfermedad.

Decidió que no lo mantendría en aquel lugar, sino que lo llevaría a la casa. Si era tan humano tal vez algo en la casa lo ayudara a recordar.

Para su mala suerte, el nobilem no logró recordar nada y poco a poco se fue desconectando de todo lo que lo rodeaba hasta quedarse inmóvil por horas, sentado en el sillón mirando a la pared o en la cama mirando al techo.

Uno de esos días se arrodilló frente a Zylar y tomó su mano. Los ojos azules ya no lo miraban cuando se acercaba y eso le dolía mucho más que no poder escucharlo decir su nombre.

—Zylar... mírame, por favor —el nobilem obedeció, aunque su mirada parecía estar algo vacía—, voy a resolver esto, confía en mí.

Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y luego lo besó en la frente por largo rato. Zylar se dejó hacer, pero su sistema no podía computar cómo era que un humano al que no podía reconocer ni recordar podría resolver su problema.

El humano sonreía levemente, pero su sistema le decía que estaba bajo un fuerte dolor físico y emocional. La necesidad de reconfortarlo parecía haber sido programada en lo más profundo de su corazón, aquel corazón sintético que guardaba parte de su memoria.

Los nobilem iniciales habían sido creados con dos tipos de memoria, aquella que guardaba todos los datos necesarios para su funcionamiento, esa memoria estaba alojada en la cabeza, similar al cerebro de un humano. La segunda memoria estaba alojada en el corazón sintético, ese se encargaba de cómo los impulsos sensoriales eran interpretados. El cerebro se encargaba de la información, el corazón se encargaba de cómo responder a esa información de la forma más humana posible.

Le devolvió el abrazo cuidando de no asustar al humano con sus acciones. En un impulso grabado en los circuitos de su corazón acarició los negros cabellos sin decir palabra. Un dolor punzante atravesó su corazón haciendo que alejara al humano repentinamente como medida de precaución.

Algo sucedía en sus circuitos y no podía diagnosticar el problema. Sus ojos dejaron de transmitir información al interior y se sintió como si los hubiera cerrado. Emitió un quejido antes de perder la fuerza en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Zylar! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Zylar!

Aquella voz fue lo último que escuchó antes de que sus sistemas se apagaran por completo.

*******

Cuando su nobilem pareció apagarse por completo el estómago le dio un vuelco y supuso lo peor. Intentó reiniciarlo sin resultado y cuando sintió que había hecho todo lo que podía lo acomodó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

No se sentía como haber perdido una pieza más de tecnología, su nobilem era su otra mitad en todos los sentidos. Sabía que había ignorado todas las advertencias del fabricante, había creado lazos sentimentales con él y cabía la posibilidad que haberle permitido experimentar todo tipo de sentimientos sin medida podía haber llenado la memoria de su corazón. De ser así, el único culpable de lo que pasaba era él mismo.

—Soy un tonto... pero te amo, Zy. No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti. No quiero renunciar a esto, no me importa que no seas humano, tú guardas todos mis datos, mi historia. Nadie me entiende como tú lo puedes hacer... y a nadie le importo como te importo a ti. Por favor, regresa.

Pero Zylar no volvió a funcionar.

Tuvo que visitar un cyber café, de esos que todavía proveían acceso a la red de la forma antigua, sin necesidad de usar un nobilem. Al principio cada búsqueda que hacía le devolvía resultados que no hacían sentido. No fue hasta el cuarto o quinto día que comenzó a entender qué era lo que realmente buscaba entre toda aquella información.

Se sorprendió de la cantidad de usuarios que buscaban nobilem antiguos, aunque estuvieran fuera de servicio. También se sorprendió de los precios que un nobilem de primera generación podría alcanzar si aún estaba en buen estado. Exorbitante.

Apenas preguntar acerca del problema de Zylar fue bombardeado con solicitudes para comprarle a Zylar, ya fuera completo o por partes. Se horrorizó con la insistencia de algunos y comenzó a tener más cuidado en su búsqueda y en lo que preguntaba.

Cada vez que regresaba a la casa lo primero que hacía era sentarse al lado de su nobilem y besarle la frente.

—Ya estoy en casa, Zy —le susurraba al oído y se imaginaba que el nobilem abría sus ojos azules y le sonreía para recibirlo.

Luego se acostaba a su lado y lo acunaba sobre su pecho, imaginando que yacía dormido luego de un largo día y de haber hecho el amor. Sus cabellos blancos aún tenían aquel perfume que le era tan familiar y su piel, si lo mantenía abrazado, se sentía tibia como antes.

Había días en los que le contaba todo lo que había descubierto en la red mientras que en otros tan solo podía abrazarlo, demasiado desanimado como para decirle nada. Días en que solo podía dejar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas mientras le acariciaba el cabello, rogando por un milagro que le devolviera a su nobilem.

Dos semanas más tarde se había decidido finalmente por intentar uno de los remedios que le había parecido menos dañinos. No perdía nada con intentar y no era invasivo como algunos otros consejos que había leído.

Llegó a la casa con un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago. Se duchó y se cambió, haciendo todo lo posible por calmar sus nervios. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo se había calmado tomó el comunicador que le permitía utilizar a su nobilem de forma personal. Se aseguró que estuviera bien conectado y luego se acostó al lado de Zylar.

La teoría era que, si era el dueño original y había estado usando el comunicador un promedio de más de doce horas diarias, cabía la posibilidad que, al reiniciar a su nobilem en modo de usuario, el sistema de encendido utilizara una ruta diferente que permitiera acceder a la memoria del nobilem sin necesidad de utilizar el protocolo usual de encendido.

Debía ponerse el comunicador, reiniciar a Zylar, esperar diez minutos y volverlo a reiniciar sin el comunicador.

Cruzó sus dedos cuando le dio la orden de encendido. Zylar dio un profundo suspiro, una especie de jadeo sorprendido, pero no abrió los ojos. Luego de eso el cuerpo del nobilem comenzó a estremecerse de a ratos y los ojos se movieron de forma errática bajo los párpados. Era como si lo observara tener una pesadilla. Fue duro esperar los diez minutos sin saber si le estaba haciendo un bien o estaba empeorando las cosas.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y para tranquilizarse tomó a Zylar de la mano, sintiendo cómo a veces la apretaba para luego volver a relajarse. Finalmente fue el momento de reiniciarlo por segunda vez sin el comunicador. Esperaba que la información que se había corrompido se hubiera arreglado con aquella especie de reinicio forzado y rogó con todo su corazón que su nobilem estuviera de regreso.

—Por favor... recuérdame... Zylar —susurró en su oído antes de dar el comando que lo reiniciaría.

El cuerpo de Zylar se arqueó y emitió una especie de grito y gruñido que lo hizo saltar de la cama con preocupación. Los rosados labios fueron salvajemente mordidos mientras seguía arqueado en la complicada posición. Poco a poco se fue relajando sobre la cama mientras le daba palabras de ánimo.

Tan pronto aquella especie de convulsión cesó comenzó a llamar el nombre de su nobilem con desesperación.

*******

Algo le decía que debía abrir los ojos, algo o alguien llamaba su nombre de forma insistente. Podía sentir calor en su mano, una sensación suave y firme a la vez. Abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó por unos instantes. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron.

Junto a él había un humano que lo miraba con insistencia. Su programa de reconocimiento facial pareció chirriar como si no lo hubiera usado en años. Unos ojos morados, levemente enrojecidos, lo observaban con preocupación. Una punzada de dolor pareció atravesarle la cabeza de un lado al otro como una lanza y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Una voz llamó su nombre al sentarse en la cama y su programa de reconocimiento auditivo se encendió repentino haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Sintió que el humano lo rodeaba con los brazos, pegándolo a su pecho y acariciando sus blancos cabellos con una delicadeza que activaba las funciones que lo ayudaban a corresponder a los sentimientos humanos. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su llanto se detuvo repentino cuando sus programas le devolvieron una respuesta. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquellos ojos cristalinamente azules y su boca formó una o perfecta.

Se sujetó con fuerza devolviendo el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes para no llorar a gritos de la felicidad que todo su sistema sentía y pronunció el nombre que tanto había escapado a su memoria.

—Idryx...


End file.
